Civil War In Skandia
by AlyssAndWill
Summary: This story is about James Flynn and Rose Evans. James is a Ranger, trained by Gilan. Rose is a courier, trained by an Alyss Mainwaring. together they will be in this story. This story is based on a roleplay with a dear friend of mine. That's why more chapters will come along the way of our RP!
1. Prologue

James was seeking Rose. As the Ranger of Redmont he was very busy, and ought to not leave his fief. But this was an emergency. James was the ranger of Redmont, he had just been assigned this fief. He was 20 when he completed his training, trained by now Head Ranger Gilan. James wasn't like most rangers, he also wore a battle-axe on his belt, just because he was skandian. he was five when he moved to Araluen. His dad, a well known Seawolf had died on the journey to Araluen. It was his dad who taught him how to use a battle-axe.

He had heard Erak was captured, again. This time not by Arridi, but by his own people. He had been captured because people thought he was too soft. They wanted the treaty with Araluen gone. So they captured Erak and demanded to Queen Cassandra that she would accept the treaty being broken, or otherwise Erak would be killed. Although there were two groups, the ones against Erak and the ones with Erak, they couldn't handle this alone. The help of a Queen's Ranger was needed.

Once Gilan got the message he immediately was shocked. As head of the Ranger corps he needed to pick a Ranger to go to Skandia. It was already late in the evening. His apprentice came inside the house on the Araluen fief. James was just done with hunting. Suddenly Gilan got an idea.

"James? Can you come here for a second?" he said, just loud enough so James could hear it. James went over to him and asked what was wrong.

"Well… there's a problem in Skandia. Quite a big problem. I want you to solve it," he said, before he explained everything what was going on.  
And, of course, James agreed with going to Skandia. But it was his first big mission to another country. For that reason he wanted someone to come with him. Gilan and James had consulted about who should go on the mission. Their decision was it should be a courier. A good courier knows almost everything about every country.

When the topic couriers came up, James immediately thought of his dear childhood friend, Rose Evans. James knew her as long as he could remember and he enjoyed the thought of her going with him to the foreign country. He told Gilan about his idea and Gilan agreed gladfully.


	2. The Start Of A Journey

While Rose was walking in the forest, she heard something. It was almost unnoticeable, but she felt someone was looking at her. She looked around carefully and saw something. She smiled at the look of a kinda failed ranger, who tried to walked over to her without noticing. She kept walking determent to give him the satisfaction of getting her caught. James stood up. "Heyhey!" He took off his hood "How are you doing?".

She tried to act shocked but the effect was slightly failed by her smile. "Oh, James! I didn't know you were here!"

"You noticed me, didn't you..?" He looked disappointed

"No! I really had no idea!" She said a bit to quick.

"Don't lie. I can see through that kind of lies" He put on his hood again "I guess I'll have to practice more."

"C'mon, you were better then last time. Do you remember you almost killed the baron?" said Rose, smiling.

He smiled, thinking about last time "Yeah... why are you here anyway? Weren't you stationed on castle Araluen?"

"Yeah, I am. But I had a view days of, so I wanted to visit Lady Alyss. But it's a present to see you too!" Rose answered.

James smiled "That's the same for me. I heard from Gilan that you were here. I needed to get you. Orders from the Queen. He says that we're going on a diplomatic mission with a bit of fighting"

"I guess I can't get more details from you, so I just have to go with without even knowing why and where. Am I right? That's most of the time with those Rangers" Rose said, a bit annoyed.

"Yup," James grinned, but he quick changed his mind and decided to tell her the details, by the angry look on her face. "Why: Erak's being kept as a hostage in Skandia. Where: the cold north of Skandia"

"Erak again? I thought Alyss' husband, Ranger Will, has helped him before?"

"Yup, he did. But there's a civil war against Erak right now in Skandia"

"Alyss said the Skandians like Erak, but they don't like the treaty between Skandia and Araluen."

"I know. So they hate Erak for signing. So we need to go and solve that. First mission. Yay!"

"Oh Lord!"

"What? And don't you mean Oh Alquezel?"

"Seriously, is this your sense of humor? This is gonna be a long mission."

"I know. I'm just excited! I was actually really excited when I heard I could go on a mission with a childhood friend!"

"A beautiful, smart, funny childhood friend," she said with a grin.

"Are you talking about me?" He asked with a wink.

"Haha," she replied not impressed. "When does our mission start?"

"In 2 days."

"In that case I have to pack my stuff and I have to say goodbye to Lady Alyss! See you in two days!"

"See ya!"

By that, Rose walked away. She shot a short glare over her shoulder and saw James disappear in the forest

"Almost ready!" Rose shouted, while pushing more paperword and clothes in her suitcase.

James was already waiting outside Redmont. He was standing next to Capall, with all his stuff. Alyss and Gilan were watching them and Rose was finishing packing her stuff. He was still waiting.

Gilan was watching James, to see if he had everything. James walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Bye, Gilan."

Finally Rose was ready with packing her stuff and she walked over to the place her former mentor stood. She hugged Alyss and whispered: "We're going to be alright, don't worry!"

James heard that and mumbled "I don't know that for sure... Skandians are a rough kind.."

"Shut up!" She hissed at him.

"What..? I'm just telling the truth"

"I wanted to make them less worried." She said patiently.

"They know what they're doing!"

"Let's hope so." Rose answered while walking towards her horse.

James also walked to Capall. He jumped on Capall and he pets him.

"Until we meet again!" Rose said theatrale, trying to lighten the mood.

James smiled, and rode away, while waving at Alyss and Gilan.

Rose shot one lost glare at her former mentor and Gilan, before following James. He started to gallop away.

Rose was quiet during the ride. She didn't chat and laugh like always.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"I'm just nervous. I don't even know if I can do this."

"Me too. It's gonna be one hell of a time... probably a lot of fighting."

"That sounds attractive." She said with a sigh.

He laughed "It sure does. Don't forget that we're going to the coast, to get a boat towards Skandia."

"How could I forget. That's the thing I'm the most afraid of. I've never been on a boat before."

"It's actually very cool! A bit wobbly but cool."

"I hope I like it as much as you do," she sighs.

A few hours later he stopped. The sun was setting.

"We need to stop, and set up our tent." He dismounted Capall. He looked through his saddle bags "Rose...? I forgot my tent..."

"That's how I know you, smart boy. I already thought you were going to forget it, so I took a second one. You could say I'm fantastic now..."

"Do you mean my spare one, from my house?"

"Yeah!" she said, proudly.

"That one was at my hut to get repaired, it was completely destroyed. Sooo...no tent for me... and looking at the sky it's gonna rain tonight"

"What do you want me to say now? It's you own fault and you know it!"

"Nothing, I know it's my fault, I'll just sleep outside tonight, in the rain."

"I've got no sympathy," she said while turning her head the other side. "I know!" He gathered some sticks and leafs so he could lay on them.

A few hours later he was laying, in the cold rains. He was very much awake.

Rose was in her tent. She laid on her back and red some reports and letters about Skandia to make sure she knew as much as she could.

She looked at James and grinned.

He was shivering, and very cold.

She felt a pang of sympathy, but it disappeared quickly. Maybe he would learn to pack his stuff from now on!

She looked at James again and grinned. "Are you still awake?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered, with a harsh voice.

"Good boy. You have to take watch."

He stood up and grabbed his bow.

Rose started reading again.

James wanted her to know everything she could know about Skandia, because it maybe could save their lives once. All the being mad at her because he had to sleep outside was fake. He was used to it. He was a ranger after all. After James left to a better place to look for enemy's she packed up her papers again. He was looking for possible enemies. But then, in the deadly silence of night, she heard a sound. An untrained person wouldn't hear it, but after years of training she was directly alert...


End file.
